1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a warming apparatus adapted to warm a substance, such as a scented candle or other object resting thereon, the apparatus configured to include one or more of an adjustable cord apparatus, a light source for illuminating a candle, or auxiliary attachment means for attaching decorative or functional items.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Warming apparatuses, such as hot plates, are adapted to provide heat to an object or substance in contact therewith. A vast array of uses and configurations of warming apparatuses have been developed. Current warming apparatuses range from the simple wire coil heaters for warming food to the composite ceramic electromechanical assemblies used in complex manufacturing.
In recent years, warming device or hot plate technology has been adapted to provide an alternative means of heating scented candles. Scented candles have become enormously popular sale items in boutiques, gift stores, craft centers, and even gun shows. Manufacturers and retailers offer scented candles in a variety of configurations and aromas. Scented candles are typically sold in glass or ceramic containers. The container provides both a means of controlling wax loss and as decorative packaging for the candle. When a user lights the wick of the scented candle, heat from the combustion of the wick slowly melts the candle wax and heats the perfume or other substance responsible for producing the desired scent. Once the wax reaches a molten state, the scented particles are released or escape from the wax or other candle mediums.
Although popular and pleasant, there are a number drawbacks to burning candles as an aroma-delivery device. The open flame of a candle can create a fire risk when burned in a user""s home. Additionally, the combustion of the wick and wax consumes a large percentage of the aroma contained in the wax. Waxy residues emitted by the burning candle often become deposited on nearby walls, drapes, furniture, carpet, and ventilation systems. Such residues can be unsightly, may cause damage, are dangerous, and are not easily removed. To provide an alternative method of releasing the aroma from scented candles, some have used a simple hot plate to provide a heating mechanism for melting the wax without requiring combustion of the candle wax or wick. Because the hot plate obviates the need to burn the candle wick, the wax is itself not depleted or emitted into the air. Only the scent is emitted into the air. Even when heated to liquification, little or no wax is emitted into the air.
FIG. 1 illustrates a simple candle warming apparatus 10 adapted for warming scented candles. Warming apparatus 10 comprises a hot plate 12, a housing 14, a switch 16, and a cord 18. The hot plate 12 is sized so as to warm a standard sized scented candle resting thereon. The housing 14 is adapted to surround the hot plate 12 while providing a covering to the internal wiring and internal heating element of the warming apparatus 10. The switch 16 is used to selectively activate and deactivate the hot plate 12. The cord 18 is of a standard length and provides an electrical connection to a standard AC outlet, thus providing the energy needed to heat the hot plate 12. The candle warming apparatus 10 is substantially similar to coffee mug warming devices.
The candle warming apparatus 10, while providing a mechanism to heat a scented candle, nevertheless suffers from several deficiencies. First, although capable of melting the candle wax so as to cause the emission of aroma therefrom, the soft, warm, ambient glow of the lit candle, preferred by many candle enthusiasts, is absent. As a result, the candle warming apparatus 10, while releasing the aroma of the candle, provides an inadequate alternative to an actual burning candle for many candle lovers. Second, the cord 18 is of a fixed length and is located in a fixed location. As a result, in those cases where the entire cord length is not needed, it can provide an aesthetically displeasing effect. Moreover, a cord left to dangle or with excessive slack can cause a hazard of being snagged or looped around a person""s foot (e.g., a child or careless adult), thereby potentially causing the warming apparatus 10 and candle to fall to the ground. Third, no mechanism is provided for varying the temperature of the warming apparatus 10 in order to account for variations in the melting temperature of different waxes used to make scented candles. In general, because the warming apparatus 10 is merely an adapted coffee mug warmer, it lacks a variety of desirable features geared to the serious scented candle burning enthusiast.
Accordingly, an improved warming apparatus in multiple embodiments and comprising one or more improved features is disclosed and claimed herein.
In accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention features a warming apparatus, and more particularly, a heating surface, such as a hot plate apparatus, adapted to warm a scented candle or other object resting thereon, wherein the heating surface comprises a number of additional features to enhance the candle burning experience. Although any object containing a substance, such as a wax or wax-like substance, is intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, for the purposes of discussion, a scented candle will be used throughout to represent the object of preference. This is not meant to be limiting in any way, but is meant to be used for illustrative purposes only.
The warming apparatus of the present invention is configured to include one or a combination of features, such as one or more light sources for illuminating the candle and/or the warming device, a cord-adjusting apparatus, and/or auxiliary attachment means for attaching decorative or functional items, such as seasonal or holiday oriented designs, various art and craft designs, etc., to the warming apparatus.
In one exemplary embodiment, the warming apparatus includes a heating surface or a hot plate and means for illuminating an object, such as a candle. Means for illuminating an object comprises a light source operable with the warming apparatus that functions to provide or simulate the same or similar visual effects as existing in a burning candle. Preferably, the light source is embedded within or near the heating surface so that the light may penetrate the liquefied substance within the container resting atop and in contact with and being heated by the heating surface. The heating surface may comprises a heat source of any known or desired means, such as a resistive heating device, halogen lighting, coil heating, etc. In a preferred embodiment, the heating surface is heated by means of a ceramic heating element. Ceramic heating elements are advantageous because they can generate adequate quantities of heat energy within a controlled temperature range.
The light source may be located internally or externally relative to the heating surface of the warming apparatus. As stated, in a preferred embodiment, the light source is embedded or otherwise disposed within the heating surface or other location of the hot plate in order to illuminate the candle (or some other type of container containing a wax or wax-like substance) through either the bottom surface or a side surface, or both, of the candle. In addition to, or instead of a light source disposed within the hot plate, one or more light sources may be located on or within the housing of the warming apparatus surrounding the hot plate in order to illuminate the candle through the sidewall of the candle container.
The light source can be adapted to provide a constant warm glow. Alternatively, the light source can be adapted to replicate or simulate the flicker and lighting of a burning candle. A combination of lights in various locations can be utilized in order to provide a multiplicity of lighting effects, such as a continuous warm background glow and/or intermittent flickering. The several different configurations and lighting effects are not all discussed herein as one ordinarily skilled in the art will recognize the possibilities.
The warming apparatus of the present invention further features an adjustable power cord apparatus. In one aspect, the adjustable power cord apparatus may be adapted to allow the user to alter the length of the cord extending from the housing of the warming apparatus. In another aspect, the user may be able to reposition the relative location of the power cord and where the power cord extends from the housing to account for varying locations of power outlets relative to the warming device. This also helps to prevent an excess of visible cord length. The adjustable cord apparatus itself preferably comprises a cord retention mechanism adapted to secure some or all of the electrical cord adjacent to, or within, the housing of the warming apparatus.
In one exemplary embodiment, the cord retention mechanism is designed to be concealed in a recess existing on the underside of the housing. Slots positioned around the perimeter of the underside of the housing may be included to provide varying exit points for the cord from the housing. The cord retention mechanism may be adapted to permit a user to coil or spool some or all of the cord around the retention mechanism such that the retained portion of the cord is not seen when the warming apparatus is in use. The cord retention mechanism may provide manual (e.g., by means of a stationary spool) or automatic spooling of the cord (e.g. a biased mechanism or device, such as a rotatable spring coil mechanism).
In yet another embodiment, the warming apparatus of the present invention may include auxiliary attachment means. The auxiliary attachment means is adapted to permit additional components and/or materials to be selectively coupled to the warming apparatus. In one embodiment, the auxiliary attachment means comprises a plurality of slots or recesses that are adapted to allow decorative face plates, covers, and similar items to be selectively attached to the warming apparatus as desired. These decorative face plates and covers are preferably interchangeable to allow the warming apparatus of the present invention to feature various designs, themes, and looks as desirable. Such slots or recesses may also accommodate one or more clips that can be used to hold a decorative sleeve around the candle, such as a transparent plastic sleeve having decorations printed thereon, a colored sleeve and/or a sleeve that has been cut or stamped so as to have various designs or reliefs.
Other features that may be incorporated within, or used in conjunction with, the warming devices according to the invention include, but are not limited to, the following: internal lighting means for illuminating the warming apparatus itself in addition to, or instead of, lighting the candle; a housing having a desired decorative shape (e.g., a tear drop); a housing that is transparent or that is of a desired color or design; interchangeable face plates; interchangeable decorative sleeves for different occasions (seasonal changes, holidays, birthdays, anniversaries or other special occasions); a non-stick coating for the hot plate (e.g., Teflon) to provide easy cleaning; plastic under the hot plate for a nonpermeable plate in between the lights; lighting features so that the warming device can function as a night light (e.g., it can remain illuminated even when not warming a candle); a built-in voltage adapter to accommodate different voltages around the world and obviate the need for an external voltage converter; changeable electric plugs to accommodate different outlets worldwide; a built in timer for automatically turning on and off the heating and/or lighting features; fan and fan vents to assist in heating taller, larger or hard to heat candles, as well as providing means for circulating the air to facilitate dissemination of the scented particles through the air; a heat focusing sleeve that can be used to focus or redirect heat from an oversized hot plate to an undersized candle, including interchangeable heat focusing sleeves that can accommodate a variety of differently-sized candles; dimming means for controlling the intensity of illumination from the lighting sources, wherein the dimming means may comprise a variable or adjustable heating surface to accommodate or allow for various amounts of escaping light; and a rheostat and/or thermostat for regulating the temperature of the heat emitted by the hot plate in order to maintain a desired temperature for a given type of candle wax.
These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.